Tainted Love
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: *Spolier Alert for those who have not seen the season 7 finale...* Deb is trying to cope with her actions, trying to move through it, and most of all trying not to go to jail for what she did. With Dexter by her side, he tries to help but what happens when a certain blonde comes back into play?
1. Night Vision

_**Night Vision **_

_**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 7 FINALE! DEX/DEB Story :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately**_

_**A/N: Please read and review, let me know what you think of this story, thank you so much!**_

* * *

"_Shoot him Deb."_

"_You have to end this." Its Captain La Guerta whispering to Deb as she slowly awakens on the cold floor of the shipping container._

"_Shoot him."_

"_Do it Debra shoot him" Her voice is becoming more alarmed as she is becoming more alert._

"_Do it! Shoot HIM!"_

"_This is NOT who you ARE!" The words are punctuated, her eyes darting back and forth between brother and sister._

"_You're a good cop, you're a good person…."_

_Deb is openly crying now, the gun in her hand shaking._

"_You're not like him…."_

"_PUT HIM DOWNNNNNNN!" The Captains voice is now commanding and fearful._

_Dexter felt his own eyes water, so this is how it would end, with his sister killing him…as long as she was safe, he supposed he could step down. "It's true, everything she said, you are a good person."_

"_It's okay." He nodded to her, out of his peripherals; he could see La Guerta staring with mixed emotions at him as he dropped the knife he'd planned on killing her with, to the floor._

"_Do what you got to do." He sighed softly, waiting._

_Deb's hands shook, the gun shaking and unsteady in her grip, palms sweating as more tears poured down her face._

"_Dex…xxx…." She managed to choke out as she took a more steady aim, her vision blurring in and out around her tears._

_He waited for that shot to ring out, for the pain of it searing into his chest or head, and then the sound of the gun firing finally came._

_But no pain…_

_He blinked and looked in shock to see La Guerta slump to the wall, blood pooling around her chest…..she had shot her….she had killed her…._

_His baby sister had just shot and killed their Captain…._

_Still to stunned to talk much less move at the moment, he watches her face as she comes to the realization of what she has just done._

_Her face crumples and she is broken, running to the Captains side and sobbing hysterically, anguished wails filling the air._

_Dexter watches and finally snaps out of his daze, rushing to her side as she's crying uncontrollably, shaking furiously as she chokes out "I hate…youuuuu." In a moment of complete hysteria._

_That stings, he has to admit but he doesn't blame her. He hates himself for having caused this on her. _

_He contemplates reaching out to hold her but rethinks that as it probably wouldn't be well received in her current state._

_Sighing he stands and then suddenly a rush of anger overtakes him, anger at the captain for not leaving the bay harbor case alone, at his sister for showing up when she did, but mostly at himself for being who he is._

_With a cry of rage, he curls his fist up and hits the side of the shipping container, yelling out a stream of colorful words. _

_Deb barely notices at first until he does it again and this time he grabbed the knife that was going to be the murder weapon and throws it into the wall, watching it sink through._

_She chokes back another sob and looks up finally, her tears tasting bitter in her mouth as she wipes at her face, slowly standing, still disbelieving what she just did._

"_Dexter."_

_He's still yelling, cursing himself, the world, everything. _

_She stands by him and touches his arm, "Dex…."_

_The heartbroken sound in her voice is enough to bring him back to reality and he stops, feeling the bruises forming on his knuckles already._

_He turns to her, eyes watery, "Deb….I….I am so sorry….I …. I wish you had never gotten involved to begin with….I ….fuck….." He's not very articulate at this point._

_She sucks in air and wipes at her eyes once more, "I knowww….I know…." She chokes out, "I….I couldn't let you…I couldn't kill …..La Guerta wouldn't have dropped….." She cried out again, stumbling over her words._

_He caught her drift, knew what she meant, and in that moment, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace, "I am so sorry….I was supposed to protect you….I failed."_


	2. New Years

_**Chapter 2 – New Years **_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I will be updating again soon, please keep reading and reviewing :D **_

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_

_She sucks in air and wipes at her eyes once more, "I knowww….I know…." She chokes out, "I….I couldn't let you…I couldn't kill …..La Guerta wouldn't have dropped….." She cried out again, stumbling over her words._

_He caught her drift, knew what she meant, and in that moment, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace, "I am so sorry….I was supposed to protect you….I failed."_

* * *

Deb held onto him, sobbing into his shirt, like he was a lifeline, her lifeline in this crazy fucked up world.

They remained like this, time at a standstill, New Year's celebrations going on all around the area and here they stood, brother and sister, in a shipping container, the body of Captain Maria La Guerta lying on the floor next to them.

Finally she found words, she was able to form a coherent sentence, "You … you didn't fail Dex…..I did….I failed….as a cop, as a sister, as a human fucking being."

He grasped her by her arms and pulled her a centimeter away from him so he could force her to look him in the eyes, "You didn't fail Deb….you are one of the most caring and amazing people I know of and tonight…." He took a deep breath, "Tonight you made a mistake but we can fix it…..we can make it go away…."

"How? I killed her! Dex I killed an innocent person, a fucking innocent woman….our captain no less!" Her lip quivered as fresh tears spilled forth, rolling down her cheeks.

He ran a finger over her face, gently, wiping her tears away. He was really no good at this whole comforting thing. He was shocked that she had killed the Captain instead of him, shocked that his goody two shoes sister who couldn't even stomach the idea of him killing people who clearly deserved death, killed Maria La Guerta instead of him, a serial killer. He understood her emotional state enough, he knew it broke her to do what she had done, she wasn't a killer, she wasn't like him….

"I will take care of it…." He was cut off when the sound of her cell phone ringing echoed through the small area.

She glanced down and sighed loudly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and answering it, attempting to compose herself. "Morgan."

The color in her face promptly drained and he watched as she nearly dropped the phone, her mouth unable to function momentarily before she spoke again, "I still haven't….haven't seen her. I just came to Dexter's apt; he was asleep, his alarm didn't wake him."

The person on the other end seemed satisfied, "We will be there soon."

She looked at Dexter as she ended the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"That was Angel…."

Dexter groaned and took a deep breathe knowing that for his sisters sake he had to keep calm or she would come completely unraveled. He had completely forgotten about the damn New Year's bash Batista was throwing at his newly renovated restaurant.

He looked at the dead body of Estrada and then at the body of his former Captain, an idea came to mind and he quickly set to work, grabbing his mother's killer by the shoulders and dragging him opposite of LaGuerta, arranging the bodies to his liking.

Deb stood awkwardly, watching as her brother set to work. She felt like throwing up, screaming, or running away, just running and never looking back. But she knew she couldn't she had to face reality….she had to live with the guilt that she had done this…

"Why…why are you doing that?" She finally managed to speak once more.

He looked up as he cleaned the handle of the gun, placing it in Estrada's cold hand. "Making sure you don't go to jail."

And with that, he finished setting up the scene. She watched, realizing he was framing Estrada as Maria's killer and the picture slowly unraveled as he spoke softly, filling her in. "The Captain got a call and went to investigate on a tip that Estrada was here in this area. She stumbles…" He stood up and reenacted it as he spoke, "seeing him with a knife in hand, she draws her gun, he comes at her and attempts to cut her, she goes to fire the gun but he is already on her. They struggle and the gun falls out of her hands before she manages to turn the knife on him. He is stabbed, she starts to stand as he falls to the ground, and he grabs the gun with one last bit of energy and fires, killing her before he drops the weapon."

He finally came around to his sister who stood silently, still shaking, but listening to him.

Well this was better than her dissolving into another fit of tears, he thought. "This will work." He suddenly grasped her shoulders as gently as he could, "I will not let you go to jail, and I will not let anything happen to you."

She hiccupped an "I know." As she attempted to hold back another round of tears, leaning into him momentarily before he pulled back, "Let's go to Angel's party, show our faces, and then leave and head home. We don't have to be there long but we have to get over there before they really begin to ask questions."

She nodded, "What about the …." She couldn't even bring herself to say 'bodies'.

He turned and glanced back at the killer and captain lying lifeless on the ground, "I will make an anonymous call while at the party as a witness."

With a huge intake of breath, Deb nodded and allowed him to guide her out of the shipping container and into the cold night, towards their cars.

* * *

Dexter didn't even bother to change clothes as no blood or dna of any sort had managed to get on them, he just took the apron and gloves and shoved them in his glove compartment for now until he could get to the apartment to burn them.

He felt a little odd wearing the shirt and pants he primarily wore for his kills out in public but he had no choice, it would have to suffice.

He followed slowly behind his sister, both racing towards the party so they could get it over with. The last thing he wanted to do was to mingle, but once more he had no choice.

"_I cannot believe your sister got involved…..not even you have killed an innocent. I never expected this."_

_The voice of his father, of Harry filled the car and he turned to see him in the passenger seat, "I didn't exactly plan for this either."_

"_You should have never called La Guerta in the first place."_

"_I know." For once in his life, he actually felt guilt…guilt for doing something so impulsive and almost completely destroying his baby sister in the process._

"_She will never be the same."_

"_I know."_

"_You have to help her." _

"_I know." He knew…..he knew he would have to be her support as she had no one else she could tell this to at all._

"_Take care of her." And with that Harry disappeared and Dexter was alone once more in his car and at the entrance to the restaurant._

* * *

The restaurant was loud and crowded; full of drunken people, loud people, one too many damn people for Dexter's taste. He walked through and felt Deb grab onto his arm, he shut his eyes momentarily, the guilt seeping through him, as he led her through the crowds of people.

She tried to shut out the noises, the joyful banter, the cheering, and the proximity of all these people, people who had no idea she had just shot and killed her captain point blank earlier this evening. Holding onto her brother seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright at the moment as he guided them effortlessly through the masses and towards a table where she could see all their coworkers gathered at, no one having any idea of the tragedy that had occurred.

They would know soon enough and she would have to trudge forward, poker face and all to make sure she didn't slip, didn't fuck everything up and get herself and her brother locked away for life.

She swallowed away the guilt that kept washing over her and put a small yet fake smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

"Debra! Finally!" A drunken Vince crooned at her, winking obnoxiously before attempting to sling his arm around her, only to have her brother pull her away, shaking his head at their colleague.

"What took you two so long?" Angel Batista came around with margaritas in hand, giving one to each of them.

Dexter spoke, "My alarm didn't go off." He remembered Debs conversation with him.

This seemed to satisfy Batista who took a gulp of his margarita, hitting glasses with him and Deb, "Cheers."

A small half smile tugged at Dexter's lips as he saluted his friend, "Cheers to you and your new restaurant Angel."

"To us! To a new year!"

Deb flinched but drank her drink as she saluted along with them.

A couple of hours went by with chitchat and drinks, he noticed Deb chugging hers practically, on her fourth drink, this time a crown and coke courtesy of Vince who was still trying to hit on her every chance he got.

He realized if he didn't stop her soon, she would be drinking herself into a coma and he would have to carry her out.

As the others went out on the dance floor he leaned over, whispering in her ear, "I am placing the call now."

Her eyes went wide momentarily before nodding and continuing to drink.

He stood and vacated the area, finding a secluded spot to make his call,

"I'd like to report what sounded like a shot fired and yelling, I was on my way to my car when it seemed to echo off of …." He gave the police a description of the area, disguising his voice as best he could before hanging up.

This was it….

Everyone's New Year's would be turned upside down after this.

He slowly walked back to the lively crowd of unsuspecting people and rejoined his sister; she glanced at him briefly before drinking the rest of her drink.

Chaos erupted moments after.

Her phone rang and she answered it to a dispatcher filling her in on the tip they had just received.

She turned to Dexter, sucking in air before assuming her role of lieutenant, "Angel!" She yelled over the loud music and watched as he came over, a girl draped over him.

"Deb?" He smiled.

"We got a call. Shot fired near a shipping yard…..police are on sight right now."

His smile faded and he nodded, prying the drunken girl off of his body before going to gather everyone else up. "We will be right there."

"Dexter and I will go ahead of you."

Angel nodded and continued rounding up the rest of their colleagues as Dexter stood, following after Deb.

* * *

As Debra stepped out of her car, feet brushing the pavement, she looked over at the shipping container and she felt the urge to throw up once more. It was overwhelming and more than she could handle. Dexter rushed to her side and she quickly adjusted herself before walking alongside him towards the police who already stood outside the container, shaking their heads, sad expressions upon their faces.

One stepped forward, "Lieutenant Morgan?"

She nodded and he took a breath before speaking again, "There are two bodies in there, it looks as though one was shot and the other stabbed to death."

She nodded again just as the rest of their department arrived, Angel coming forward, flashing his badge. "What's the situation?"

"Two bodies, one stabbed, one shot."

He nodded and signaled to Quinn and Vince to follow him as Debra led the way in, Dexter at her side.

The bodies of Maria La Guerta and Estrada lay on the cold ground just as they had left them and Debra let out a wail, similar to the one she'd let out earlier and Dexter watched as she fell to her knees, crying all over again.

Angel howled in sorrow, in sadness as he rushed to the captain's side as though there might be time to still save her.

Quinn dropped his gun to the ground with a thud as he watched in shock, disbelief crossing his and Vince's faces, watching in horror at the crime scene before them.

Dexter just stood, observing everyone's reaction; guilt resurfacing as he pinched his eyes shut as if to wake up from this and realize it was only a dream.

But it wasn't, this was far from a dream, a nightmare. This was real and on New Year's no less. This was the start of something alright and he knew it was just the beginning.

New Years was supposed to be a time of new starts and new beginnings, the start to a new direction. He watched as officers came and went, the crime scene growing larger and larger. He moved almost robotically towards the bodies to exam the blood work, he glanced back to see Deb, sobbing in Angel's arms now.

His heart clenched in guilt and he attempted to shake it off to no avail as he went through the scene for the other officers.

The emotions of everyone was overwhelming, tears and sobbing, wails of anger and sadness, he looked up and shut his eyes momentarily.

Happy New Years to everyone indeed.

This would be one none of them soon forgot.


End file.
